Bloody Romance
by UnseenThreat196
Summary: When Frisk is forced to lie in order to protect someone he doesn't agree with what will happen? School life. Male Chara X male Frisk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale

A/N: Warning this story is going to have murder in it so don't read if you don't like that. This story is male Chara x male Frisk, but more then likely isn't going to contain any lemon.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Clearing In The Woods

Frisk woke up in a small clearing in the forest. The ground he was laying on was covered in yellow flowers, and moonlight was streaming in though the gaps between the leaves.

Frisk loved this place, whenever he felt anxious or scared or just wanted to relax, he would come out here into the forest and just lay down. The sounds of the animals and the wind whistling through the trees always calmed him down.

Realizing that the moon was out and he must have fallen asleep, Frisk jumped off the ground and checked his phone. 12:36 AM. 'Toriel is going to kill me' Frisk thought sadly.

He was walking through the woods on his way home when a loud scream cut through the relative silence of the woods.

'What was that' Frisk thought panicked 'What if someone's in trouble and needs help?'

In the end his good nature won out over his brain telling him to run away and he decided to go check and see if anyone needed any help. People always told Frisk he was too nice.

He hadn't heard any more screams since the first one but he still knew the general direction of where it had come from so he continued walking. It only took him a few minutes of walking to find another clearing in the woods.

When Frisk walked into the clearing, what he saw made him want to turn and run away but his legs wouldn't let him. Blood. Blood was all he could see, just like his clearing where he liked to relax this one also had the flowers he loved, the only difference was these flowers were stained red, and in the center of the clearing was a body.

The body was covered in blood just like everything else. Frisk could tell it was a man, even though the man's face was covered in deep cuts and the clothes he had on were torn and cut to ribbons. The thing that shocked him the most though was a boy, who looked to be around his age drenched in blood standing over the body.

At first Frisk thought the boy was hurt and so he was about to rush over and help the boy, but then he stopped when he noticed something. The boy was holding a bloody knife and grinning madly. 'He killed him' Frisk realized.

The boy finally seemed to notice Frisk because he started walking towards him still grinning joyfully.

'He's going to kill me' Frisk thought 'I'm going to die' He tried to turn and run but he couldn't. He was frozen in place unable to move.

Then the boy stopped in front of Frisk. From this close up Frisk was able to notice something he couldn't before, the boys eyes were red. Before Frisk could think about anything else the boy raised his finger to his lips and whispering "Shh" before he strolled past Frisk and disappeared into the forest.

Before Frisk could realize what he was doing. He bent over and began throwing up.

It took Frisk a while to calm down but after awhile he was finally able to think about what had happened. That boy had obviously killed the man and Frisk had to tell someone. He decided he would head straight home and call the police.

It took him some time to find his way back to his clearing and from there he simply followed the path he always took on his way to and from there. Frisk was trying to think of what to tell the police but for some reason all the way home all he could think was the boy. How could he take a life while looking so happy? To Frisk it didn't make any sense.

It didn't take long for Frisk to get to his house but he stopped just outside the door. The lights were on in the house. 'Toriel is here' Frisk realized 'I have to tell her what happened'. He opened the door and stepped inside prepared to tell her what happened. He could hear her humming to herself in the kitchen 'she must be cooking' he thought. "Toriel I'm home" Frisk called out. It only took a second for Toriel to run out of the kitchen and hurry over to him

"Frisk!" she yelled, "Where were you? I've been worried sick about you!" "Sorry, I fell asleep in the woods. I just woke up a few minutes ago and got home now." Frisk lied. "Why do you look so pale? You must have caught a cold, hurry up to your room I'll make you some chicken noodle soup!" She told him

"No that's fine, I think I'm just going to get a shower and go to bed, I have school tomorrow" Frisk replied. Toriel simply nodded before heading back into the kitchen.

Toriel wasn't Frisks mom but since his real mom and dad had died Toriel had done everything she could do for him. Toriel was his mom's best friend and they had spent lots of time together, so he liked having her around. She was the closest thing to family he had. That's why it hurt him so much to lie to her.

'Why did I lie to her?' Frisk thought confused 'Why would I protect that guy? He killed someone! I have to tell someone what he did!' Although that was what Frisk thought he should do for some reason he didn't. Instead he did as he said he was going to and went upstairs to the bathroom to get a shower.

For some reason he felt incredibly dirty. He just wanted to clean himself. After 30 minutes of scrubbing himself clean Frisk stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his body before walking to his room which was just across from the shower and getting changed into his pajamas.

Frisk lay in bed trying to sleep but he couldn't. All he could think about was the mans body, covered in cuts and blood. And even though Frisk knew what that boy had done he had still lied to Toriel and protected him. 'Something must be wrong with me' Frisk thought. It wasn't long before his fatigue from all that had happened that night kicked in and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: So there first chapter done! This is my first story so if you guys notice any errors or anything I'm doing wrong please let me know. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my first follower JinPrower97! :D

Chapter 2: New Kid

* * *

Frisk woke up feeling incredibly relaxed and happy for some reason. He remembered having a great dream about meeting some boy, but the feeling disappeared when he remembered what had happened yesterday and realized who the boy in his dream was.

He had dreamed about meeting the boy from yesterday. Frisk couldn't remember much about that dream; all he recalled was that it meeting the boy made him feel really happy for some reason. Why would meeting that killer make him happy?

All Frisk wanted to do was forget about everything that happened, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't forget everything. The body, the blood, and the most annoying one; he couldn't forget the boy.

Frisk's thoughts were interrupted when Toriel called him downstairs to come get supper. Frisk quickly got changed out of his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Toriel" Frisk said when he enter the kitchen. "Good morning Frisk. I made you some pancakes so why don't you take a seat and I'll bring them over for you." Toriel said cheerfully. "You know you don't have to come over and make breakfast for me every morning right?" Frisk replied. "Oh it's fine, you know how I love to cook. Besides, Asriel has already left for school so I had nothing else to do. Also I wanted to check if you're okay, you seemed sick yesterday." Shoot, Frisk had completely forgotten about school. "Sorry, Toriel but I have to go. I can't be late for school again! And thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine, I promise!" "Okay Frisk, here don't forget to take your lunch box." Toriel said as she handed him the lunch she had just made for him. "Thanks Toriel!" Frisk shouted as he ran out the door

Frisk had been late for school multiple times before, he always forgot to set his alarm and would end up sleeping in. If he was late again today it would be his fifth time, which meant he would get detention. Frustrated Frisk ran as fast as he could towards his school.

As he ran down the street he thought back to this morning. 'I didn't tell her what happened yesterday' Frisk thought sadly. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone what the boy had done. 'What's wrong with me' Frisk thought.

He had finally reached his school so he rushed towards his first period class. 'Great and now I have Math" Frisk thought. He stopped outside of the door to his class and caught his breath, then he opened the door and stepped into the classroom. "Well I see you've finally decided to join us Frisk" Sans Frisks math teacher said. "Sorry, I slept in again" Frisk replied. "Well if I remember correctly this is you're fifth time being late, so I will see you in detention during lunch." Sans said. Frisk nodded sadly before taking a seat at his desk.

All the desks were in groups of 2 and frisk sat by himself near the back of the classroom.

"Now that everyone is here, I should tell you that we have a transfer student. He's currently at the office to get his schedule but he should be here soon." Sans told the class, and as if on cue the door opened the door opened and a boy stepped in.

Frisk sat shocked 'It's him' Frisk thought panicked. "This is Chara, and from today forward he will be joining our class" Sans explained to the class. "Now Chara you can sit over there behind Bratty and Catty" Sans said pointing to a chair in the back of the class. "Actually Sir if it's fine with you could I sit next to Frisk? We've met each other before, and it doesn't seem as if anyone is sitting next to him." Chara replied. "Yes that's fine, but don't let his tardiness wear off on you." Sans said. Chara nodded before walking over to sit next to Frisk.

'How does he know my name? Why is he here? Why does he want to sit next to me?' Frisk had a lot of questions running though his head but the main one was 'Is he here to kill me?'

Frisk was broken from his train of thought when Chara tapped him on his shoulder "Hey Frisk are you okay? You look kind of pale." Chara said while grinning.

Frisk didn't know how to reply but luckily he didn't have to since Sans decided to start the lesson. "Okay everyone. What happens when you put a plant in a math classroom?" The whole class groaned knowing what was coming. "It grows square roots!" Frisk thought he could hear crickets. Sans chuckled to himself, he would always start the class with some bad math joke, he also had pictures of math puns hung up all over the room.

Sans then proceeded to walk around the classroom handing out sheets with math questions. Of course the majority of them were square roots. This was probably all they would do today since Sans was relatively lazy and would just relax at his desk for the rest of the class.

For some reason Frisk felt calm and peaceful even though Chara who he knew had killed someone was sitting right next to him staring at him. "Why are you staring at me" Frisk hissed at Chara. "Because you're really cute" Chara said casually.

Of course he hadn't whispered it so everyone in the classroom was staring at them including Sans. Frisks face quickly turned bright red and he quickly started pretending to work on his math sheet.

"Chara please do not suddenly decide to confess you're feelings during class." Sans said aloud. The class began to giggle but Chara just calmly nodded before beginning his math sheet.

'What is he thinking! This guy has to be crazy' Frisk thought embarrassed but for some reason it made him feel really happy. All he wanted to do was run out of the classroom and go home. 'Now people are going to have more reasons to pick on me' Frisk thought sadly.

"Hey Frisk" Chara whispered. "How do you do this one?" Frisk was debating whether or not he should just ignore him, but decided against it since Chara might just embarrass him again.

Frisk looked over at Charas worksheet then he stared up at Chara. "You're joking right? You're still on the first question." Frisk whispered. "Yeah well I haven't gone to school in quite awhile" Chara explained "So will you help me or not?" Frisk looked at Chara then decided why not.

As Frisk leaned closer to Chara to write stuff down on his worksheet, two girls behind them began giggling while whispering to each other. Frisk swore he heard one of them say "They must be dating" before they both started laughing. He was planning to just ignore them, but then Chara just turned around in his chair and stared at them. "Unless you want me to kill you both I suggest you shut up and stop spreading baseless rumors" Chara hissed at them both. Normally people would just take that as a joke but coming from Chara, it seemed like he really would kill both of them. They both turned their heads down and began working on their sheets quietly.

"Chara you can't just threaten to kill people! You might get in trouble!" Frisk glared at him. "Frisk! Are you worried about me?" Chara replied grinning. Frisk froze 'I was worried about him.' Frisk thought 'I was worried someone might figure out he's actually a killer and he would get sent to jail. Why though? He killed someone! He should be sent to jail!' Frisks thoughts were confusing him why did he care so much about this guy he just met.

"Of course not, I simply don't want you causing me any more trouble" Frisk lied "Now here do these questions on your own" Chara simply nodded before he started working on the questions.

They continued working on their sheets, every once in a while Chara would ask Frisk for help on a question and Frisk would show him how to do it but eventually the bell rang. At first Frisk was relieved, now he could go to his next class and be away from Chara, but then he realized that the guy was following him!

Frisk quickened his pace, his next class was just ahead and he just wanted to get away from Chara, to have some space to think. Frisk finally got into his next class and took a seat at his desk, but Chara just followed him in and sat next to him.

"Chara you cant just follow me to my classes, you have to go to your own classroom!" Frisk practically yelled at him. Luckily the classroom was still practically empty so no one cared. Chara just reached into his bag and pulled out his schedule and grinned while handing it to frisk. Frisk looked at the schedule confused. "Why do you have all the same classes as me?" Frisk shouted. "Coincidence" Chara said smiling.

Frisk glared at him as he laid his head on his desk. "This is going to be a long day" Frisk signed, but secretly he was kind of happy Chara was in all his classes. Chara simply smiled happily and put his schedule back in his bag.

* * *

A/N: Bam two chapters in two days! I'm sure I wont upload this fast all the time but since I just started the story I want to get as much out as quickly as possible. I'm really surprised by how many views I got on the first chapter I was really not expecting to get any but I got more then 20! I even got my first follower! Anyway I'm just rambling now and I have to take a shower. So bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale

A/N: Well I don't really have much to say. So onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Welcome Surprise

Frisk lifted his head off his desk as his Science teacher stepped into the classroom. "H-hello class! Today we have a new student. Chara will you please introduce yourself." Chara stood up and waved to the class "Hello everyone, I hope we can become great friends" He said smiling. As he sat back down Frisk started at him. "Seriously. How are you such a great liar?" Frisk asked quietly. "Oh Frisk! You know me so well." Chara said as he leaned in closer to Frisk who began to blush slightly. "Of course I don't give a shit what they think about me, but its good to keep up appearances. People are less likely to think I'm a murderer that way." Chara whispered into Frisks ear.

Frisks eyes went wide as he spun his head around checking if anyone had heard Chara. "Chara, you can't say that in school! What if someone hears you!" Frisk hissed. Chara simply shrugged before turning towards the front of the class.

Alphys was in the middle of explaining what they would be doing for the day when Frisk began paying attention. "So for this weeks lab you're going to be in groups of two. Please choose a partner and come to the front of the class to get your equipment. Before Frisk could ask Chara some girl walked up to them. "Hey Chara, do you want to be partners with me?" She asked flipping her hair to the side. Chara had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Sorry but I'm already partners with Frisk" He told her smiling. "Listen you may not know this since you're new, but that kids a complete loser. If you hang out with him no ones going to talk to you." She said grinning.

Charas smile vanished from his face "Listen here you fu…. OW!" Chara turned around and glared at Frisk. "Sorry" Frisk said meekly "There was a bug on your shoe I was just killing it." The girl didn't seem to notice that Frisk had stomped on Charas foot underneath the table. Frisk turned to the girl "Sorry but we've already decided to be partner" He told her.

"Fine whatever loser." She said returning to her seat sulking. Chara glared at Frisk "What was that for" he growled. "Helping you keep up appearances." Frisk said grinning. "Chara simply glared at him.

"Chara, Frisk w-will you please come get your equipment?" Alphys asked nervously.

Frisk went to the front of the room and got their equipment, then returned to the desk. "So what are we doing?" Chara asked Frisk curious. "We are dissecting a frog." Frisk replied. Charas jaw dropped. "What why! What did the frogs do?" Frisk looked at Chara confused "What's wrong? We do this all the time." Frisk looked around nervously before whispering "And aren't you kind of used to killing things?" Chara stared at him before replying. "I don't hurt animals though, I like animals." Frisk looked at him taken aback 'I guess he's not completely emotionless' Frisk thought 'Maybe he's not as bad I thought he was.'

Frisk got up from his seat and walked back towards the front of the class with the equipment. He placed it on a table before walking towards Alphys. "Excuse me miss" Alphys turned towards him. "Yes Frisk?" "Can Chara and I do the online simulation?" Frisk asked. "Y-yes, of course. They're on the computer in the other room " She told him.

Frisk turned around and went back to his desk "Come on Chara" Frisk said as he began to walk towards a door in the back of the class. Chara looked confused but he got up and followed Frisk into the room. The room was just a small room with 3 computers, all of which had a simulation for frog dissections on the screen.

"Most people do the normal dissection but for those who don't want to they can just do the computer simulation." Frisk told him. Chara stared at him before mumbling something and taking a seat. "What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you" Frisk grinned. "Thanks" Chara said.

'Man this guy has a complete split personality.' Frisk thought while laughing to himself.

After they had finished their dissection Frisk saved the results onto the computer and they headed back into the main room. They took a seat at their desks and waiting for the class to end.

Before the bell rang for everyone to go to class and announcement went out over the pa "Would Frisk please come to room C21 for detention. Frisk to room C21 please." The bell then started ringing.

Frisk sighed as he got up from his seat "Well I'll see you in class after lunch, bye Chara." He then headed out of the classroom for detention. He felt kind of lonely leaving without Chara.

As Frisk walked towards detention he had some time to think. 'I care about Chara' He admitted to himself. 'I don't know why I care about someone like him but I just have to admit to myself that I do.' Frisk sighed as he admitted the truth to himself. He stopped outside the door to detention to collect his thoughts. Then he opened the door.

When he entered the room Sans was there waiting for him eating spaghetti for his lunch, "Frisk, you can take a seat anywhere, once you're done eating your lunch, write a 200 word essay on why you shouldn't come in late for school" Sans told him. Frisk sighed as he took a seat near the front of the class.

Just as Frisk was about to start eating, the door open and Chara stepped in. He was walking towards Frisks desk when Sans spoke "Chara you're not allowed here unless you're in detention, please leave." "Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't know that." Chara said. Instead of leaving though he walked over to the teachers desk and picked up his container of spaghetti. He then dropped it onto the floor.

Before Sans could say anything Chara walked over to Frisk and took a seat next to him. Sans stared at him for a moment before he started smiling. "My brother made that for me." He mumbled. "Now I have an excuse for why I wasn't able to eat it. My brother is a great guy, buy man his cooking is terrible. Thanks Chara." Sans told him.

"But since you did ruin my lunch I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for detention." Sans grinned at him. "Yes of course sir I understand." Chara grinned back. "Okay I have to grab a mop. Be good while I'm gone." Sans said as he left the room.

Frisk was dumbfounded. Chara had just walked in here, ruined the teacher's lunch and then the teacher practically thanked him! Frisks thoughts were interrupted when Chara began talking. "So what did you do to get detention?" "Well thanks to someone." Frisk glared at him "I didn't get much sleep last night so I slept in and was late for school." For some reason Chara giggled when frisk said he didn't get any sleep last night thanks to someone.

"Oh well you should really set your alarm." Chara replied. "Anyway I didn't bring any lunch, can I have some of yours?" "Sure, take what you want" Frisk told him. "Oh would you look at that my hands have vanished!" Chara exclaimed as he put his hands in his sleeves. "I think you're going to have to help me eat." Frisk stared at him for a second. He then took a baby carrot from his lunch box and fed it to Chara. Chara was slightly surprised he hadn't expected Frisk to actually feed him. When he looked down he could see Frisk was blushing slightly. 'Man he's cute' Chara thought. Before he could think about what he was doing Chara took Frisks face in his hands and began kissing him on the lips.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! First kiss! Anyway sorry if the story seems really slow paced right now. I'm trying to get all the teachers and classes down right now, so later on the classes shouldn't take as long. Anyway I can't wait to see how Frisk responds, because even I'm not sure how he's going to respond. I honestly had to plans on making them kiss, but. It happened. Anyway… BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale

A/N: I'm going on a trip to a far away land. So I probably wont update the next few days. And school is also starting this week so updates will probably slow down. Sorry. :(. Oh and also this chapter has some offensive language just letting you know.

* * *

Chapter 4: Flowey

Frisk froze. He could feel Charas lips against his, and his mind went blank, before Frisk could think about what he was doing he began to lean into Chara kissing him back. "Well who would have guessed Frisk was a little faggot." Frisk paled as he pried himself from Chara and looked towards the door. Standing there was Flowey the school bully. "Hey asshole, if you haven't noticed we were in the middle of something so if you don't mind. Fuck off!" Chara said obviously pissed off.

"Well look at you, trying to look cool in front of your little boy toy huh? Why don't you come make me?" Flowey said. Chara got up from his seat and began walking towards Flowey. What Flowey couldn't see that Frisk could was that Chara was holding a knife behind his back. "Cha…" Frisk was interrupted by Sans walking into the classroom. "Well what's going on here?" Sans said. "I don't remember you having detention today Asriel." Asriel was Floweys real name; people simply called him Flowey because he always wore a shirt with a red flower on it,

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I just came to say hello to my friend Frisk. I'll leave now." Flowey said as he left the room. Sans looked out the door for a second before turning to back to Chara and Frisk. "What are you guys looking at, finish your lunch and Frisk start your essay." Sans told them. Chara returned to his seat the knife he had was gone now Frisk didn't know where he had put it. "What were you going to do to him?" Frisk hissed at him. "Oh relax I was just going to scare him a bit" Chara said simply.

Frisk sighed and turned towards his lunch. He wasn't feeling very hungry right now so he just pushed it aside. "Can I have that?" Chara asked. "Sure, go ahead" Frisk told him. Chara happily took the lunch and began eating. While he may have appeared calm Frisk was freaking out on the inside. First Chara had kissed him, and then he had kissed him back! He had liked it! Then of course Flowey had to come in and starting bullying him again. Flowey has had it out for him ever since Frisk got him suspended in the beginning of the school year.

Frisk began to blush as he thought back to the kiss. 'He tasted like carrots' Frisk thought. He didn't know what else he would taste like, he was just eating carrots after all.

They spent the rest of detention in relative silence, Frisk just sat thinking about what had happened, while Chara happily ate Frisks lunch. Suddenly Frisk was shocked out of his thoughts by the bell ringing signifying the end of lunch. 'Shit' Frisk thought. He looked down at his paper. He hadn't written a single word. Chara noticed Frisk panicking and glanced down at Frisks paper and smirked. "Hey Frisk do you have anything to drink?" Chara asked him aloud. "Oh yeah, here" Frisk said as he passed Chara a bottle of water. "Quickly draw some swiggles and lines on the page like letters" Chara whispered to Frisk. Frisk looked confused for a second but did it anyway. Chara pretended to spill the water and to make sure he got Sans attention he loudly announced. "Oh no! It seems I spilled my water! Here Frisk let me use that!" Chara said as he took Frisks paper from him. He then used the paper to wipe up the water. By now Frisk had caught on. The water had made the ink smudge so you couldn't tell the line and swiggles weren't actually letters. "No Chara! That was my work sheet I was supposed to hand in!" Frisk said, making sure Sans could hear. "I had just finished it, now how will I hand it in!"

Sans stared at them for a second as if he knew what was going on. Then he just said "Whatever it doesn't matter, just make sure you're not late again Frisk. Now hurry to your next class." Frisk let out a sigh of relief before grabbing Charas arm and dragon him out of the classroom.

"Thanks Chara" Frisk said once they had left the room. "Oh no problem," Chara replied. "That was also good acting on your part. Who knew you had it in you."

Frisk smiled a little when Chara complimented him. Frisk couldn't understand why one compliment had made him so happy, but it did. Even though he didn't really like lying, it made him happy Chara thought he was good at it.

"Also can you let go of my arm?" Chara said. Frisk looked down and noticed he was still dragging Chara with him. He quickly let go and began blushing. Chara simply laughed at him

Chara and Frisk made their way to their next class, which just so happened to be Frisks least favorite class. Gym. Frisk wasn't very athletic and he didn't like sports very much but that wasn't the main reason he hated gym class. He hated gym because Flowey was in his gym class. Chara on the other hand seemed like he couldn't wait for gym. 'I'll have to make sure Chara and Flowey don't end up fighting' Frisk thought.

Once they entered the gym room, Frisk brought Chara over towards the bleachers where they waited for class to start. Frisk saw Flowey sitting over on the opposite side of the bleachers, which was good for them.

It didn't take much long for the gym teacher to come in "HEY YOU WEAKLINGS! GET OFF THE BLEACHERS AND FORM TWO TEAMS! TODAY WE'RE PLAYING DODGE BALL!" Undyne shouted. 'Oh great' Frisk thought. 'Another chance for people to hit me without getting in trouble.'

Of course Frisk got picked last which wasn't very surprising but at least Chara was on his team. 'This is going to be a slaughter.' Frisk thought. Every time they played dodge ball all the athletic kids would end up on one team while all the weaker kids would end up on the other. Frisk was surprised Chara wasn't picked for the athletic team. Now that he thought about it Chara didn't look very strong or fast, but Frisk knew he was.

The teacher began to hand out dodge balls to random students, Chara and Frisk never got one. And then she blew her whistle. The game started. Frisk quickly realized something was wrong. No one on his team was actually trying. They were just standing there letting themselves be hit, but for some reason no one was targeting Chara or Frisk. It wasn't long before Chara and Frisk were the only two left on their side of the field. None of them had a ball since for some reason their teammates always tossed the ball onto the enemies side of the gym once they got hit. Then Frisk realized what was wrong. Flowey stood out in front of his team grinning at him and Chara. 'He set this up.' Frisk realized.

Almost everyone on Floweys team had a dodge ball. 'Well this is going to hurt' Frisk thought. "Hey Chara. You better watch out, we are about to get bombarded with dodge balls" Frisk told him. Chara turned to him and began grinning. "Don't give up yet Frisk. This game just started." Frisk just stared at him confused.

* * *

A/N: Okay I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. I like some of it but some of it I don't like. I really don't know how this dodge ball game is going to go and so far I'm not sure if I like it :(. I also had no reason why people would call Asriel Flowey so i just made one up. It was kind of stupid i think. Well let me know what you think, and ill be back again in about 4 days so byeeee.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale

A/N: Well, i really hope this chapter goes well.

* * *

Frisk watched as Chara began to walk towards the enemies side of the court. He stopped just on the line separating the two teams sides. Flowey of course wasn't willing to waste this opportunity, so he chucked his ball at Chara as hard as he could.

Chara simply grabbed the ball out the air with one hand. "I believe you are out Flowey." Chara said grinning. You could practically see the steam rising from Flowey, he was pissed.

The enemy team seeming to break out of their shock began to toss their dodge balls are Chara. Most of the balls simply glided past but for the ones that would have hit him, Chara simply stepped out of the way, caught them or deflected them with the ball he had caught from flowey.

Frisk watched in awe as Chara began easily dodging all of the dodge balls the enemy team was throwing at him. Then he noticed something flying at him 'Shoot' Frisk thought, one for he enemies must have decided to aim for him instead of Chara. Frisk wasn't nearly as athletic as Chara he knew the ball was going to hit him. Then at the last second he saw a second ball fly into the ball that was aimed at him which send it into the wall.

Frisk looked around confused as he noticed Chara grinning at him. Chara must have thrown a dodge ball at the ball flying at Frisk and knocked it out of the air.

By this point a lot of the enemy team was already sitting on the bench although all Chara had done was catch the balls that flew at him.

Suddenly the enemy team began to group up together chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly they spread apart and stopped throwing any balls. Chara waiting for someone to do something but they all seemed to be waiting for something. Chara looked back at Frisk who simply shrugged. When he turned back though one of the members of the opposite team shouted "NOW!" and all at once the whole of the enemy team chucked balls at Chara.

'Well at least we managed to put up a fight' Frisk thought, but then he noticed Chara was grinning. As the balls were about to hit him Chara dropped stomach first onto the floor. Most of balls having been aimed for Charas head or stomach simply sailed past, but the ones the were aimed at the legs Chara had to deflect with a ball he was holding.

Frisk watched as Chara stood up not a single ball having touched him. Also now the enemy team had no balls to throw at him. They had thrown them all in their attempt to defeat Chara. Chara walked around the gym and collected some dodge balls into a neat pile. He then began to hurl them at the enemies team. All of the balls hit their target and within no time Chara had practically wiped out the enemy team, and it took no time for him to finish them.

Frisk looked off to the bench where he saw Flowey practically glowing red with anger. When he turned back he saw Chara walking towards him. "Man you were pretty useless you know." Chara said grinning. Of course he was right Frisk hadn't done a single thing and it kind of made frisk feel stupid. He had just stood there doing nothing.

"Come on i was just joking around, hurry up lets grab a drink of water, i'm thirsty." Chara said. Frisk followed him to the locker where they grabbed a drink from the water fountain and was then surprised by the bell ringing. 'This class had flown past' Frisk thought.

He and Chara walked out of the gym, he could hear Undyne yelling about how that was the best game of dodge ball she had ever watched as he walked out. They walked down the hall to their next class which was english. Frisk liked english, mainly because the teacher Papyrus was so funny. He was Sans brother which was easy to tell since they mentioned it during practically every class.

When he walked into the class Papyrus ran up to them. "YOU!" he shouted at Chara. "YOU SPILLED MY SPAGHETTI!" "Oh yes sorry about that, it was a terrible accident" Chara lied. "MAKE SURE IT DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Papyrus shouted before returning to his desk.

Chara and Frisk went to their seats and waited for class to start. When everyone arrived and took their sears Papyrus began reading from a book as the class took notes. Despite Frisk liking his english teach he really didn't like english. He found it too easy. All they ever did was read or did vocabulary, but today english was actually fun.

The whole time Chara and Frisk talked to each other about what had happened during gym class and how funny the looks on everyones faces were Chara told Frisk his favourite part was when Flowey stomped over to the bench and began pouting after being the first one out. They both laughed at that.

"CHARA FRISK! STOP CHATTING SO MUCH BACK THERE!" Papyrus shouted at them, "Sorry sir, It won't happen again, Frisk is just so cute it's hard to ignore him." Chara said aloud for all the class to hear. Frisks face turned bright red and he tried to cover his face using his binder. "YES!" shouted papyrus "THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEGINNING OF A GREAT LOVE! LISTEN EVERYONE LOVE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF ALL. TAKE A NOTE FROM CHARA HERE!" the whole class began to laugh and Frisk just began blushing even more. Chara just began to grin as he told the class "Yes sir i plan to make him mine very soon!" Chara told Papyrus. "EXCELLENT!" Papyrus said "BUT FROM NOW ON PLEASE PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!" "Yes of course sir" Chara replied.

Frisk was hiding his face in his hands try to cover his face. He didn't want Chara to see how happy it made him to hear Chara say that.

* * *

A/N: Okay to be completely honest i hated this chapter, but i really didn't know what else i could do with it. BUT FEAR NOT! i plan to make the remains chapters 1000000x better! Anyway school starts tomorrow. So I'm sad. I would much rather just lay in bed plotting to take over the world. Anyway sorry about the last two chapters i promise the next ones will be much better!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own undertale. BUT i do own my new pair of fuzzy socks. Mmmm fuzzy socks ^.^

A/N: I don't know what A/N means I just do it because I see it in all the stories I read. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I could lie and say the I was busy with work and school but in reality I just wasn't really into it. BUT thanks to some people requesting me to continue MY DETERMINATION HAS BEEN RESTORED. So I shall now begin chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: A new light.

English had finally ended and Frisks face was still bright red, he had spent the whole class hiding his head in his binder. Meanwhile Chara just sat back in his chair grinning slightly. "Well I guess it's time to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow Chara" Frisk said as they left the classroom. "Actually," Chara replied "would it be possible for me to stay with you? I don't live around here."

Now that Frisk thought about it, yesterday was the first day he had ever seen Chara, and Chara only transferred to the school today. It made sense he didn't live around here. "Where have you been staying the last few nights you've been here?" Frisk asked. "Well last night I stayed in the house of that guy I killed, but bef…" Chara stopped talking as Frisk practically tackled him trying to cover his mouth. Frisk looked around hysterically checking to make sure no one had heard him. Luckily most of the students had already left the school and right now they were walking down an empty hallway. "Are you crazy! Do you want someone to find out you're a…." Frisk quickly checked their surroundings, "a killer?" he whispered the last part.

"Relax Frisk. There's no one around, and besides if someone did hear me I would just kill them too." Frisk was shocked by that confession. Chara stared at him seriously "Frisk I'm a killer, I honestly don't understand why you haven't already called the police on me, but if for some reason you stall plan on putting up with me you're going to have to realize that."

Frisk knew he was telling the truth, he just didn't want to accept it. How could the person who made him so happy be a killer? Frisk looked down solemnly as they continued walking down the hallway. They remained silent as they walked down the hallway when they finally got to the schools exit and got outside Chara spoke up. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, bye Frisk" He was about to walk away when he heard Frisk mumble something. "Sorry I couldn't hear what you said, can you repeat that?" "It's fine, you can stay at my place." Frisk practically whispered. Chara stared at him a second before he began to smile. "Great" he said, "lead the way Frisk."

Frisk lead the way towards his house Chara following alongside him. "Are you sure it's fine for me to stay? Wont your parents get made or something?" Chara asked. "It's fine I live on my own." Frisk replied. Chara simply nodded not trying to dig any further.

Frisk stopped as they got to his house. "Well here we are" Frisk said gesturing towards his house. "I thought you said you lived on your own." Chara said. The lights of the house were on and you could see someone walking past the windows of the house. "That's just Toriel, she was my moms friend, she comes around my house every now and then to check up on me, or to make me dinner." Frisk explained. Chara seemed to accept the explanation as they walked up to the door, opening it and stepping inside. "Toriel I'm home." Frisk called out as he shut the door behind them.

"Hi Frisk how wa..." she stopped as she saw Chara. "Who's this?" Toriel asked gesturing towards Chara. "This is my friend Chara." Frisk told her. "His parents decided to go on vacation, and I've invited him to stay over until they get back." Frisk lied.

Toriel stared at Chara for a second not saying anything. Frisk looked between the two of them confused, Chara also seemed confused. Toriel seemed to realize that she was staring at Chara and spoke up "Well there's some food in the fridge, there should be enough for the both of you." That seemed to get Charas attention, even though he had eaten most of Frisk lunch he was still hungry. "If you don't mind I'll go start heating it up for us" Chara said. "Sure the kitchen is just down the hallway on the right." Frisk told him. "Okay I'll be back in a minute." Chara told them as he walked towards the kitchen.

Frisk turned back towards Toriel about to tell her about his day but he stopped when he noticed the serious look on her face. "Frisk you shouldn't hang around with that boy, you should ask him to leave. Something just doesn't feel right about him." Toriel said. Frisk was shocked for a second. There was no way that Toriel could know what Chara had done. But even so what she said about Chara made him angry. He glared at her for a second before speaking up. "Toriel, Chara is my friend and he is going to stay here. And I think it's about time you left." Frisk told her.

Toriel looked at him shocked. Frisk had never spoken to her way. Even Frisk was shocked by what he had said. "Okay" Toriel said. "I have to get home to make supper for Asriel anyway. Just, be careful. Please Frisk." Frisk could tell he had hurt Toriel, she had always been so nice to him, he shouldn't have said that too her. "Okay I will, bye Toriel" Frisk told her. Toriel nodded as she opened the door and left the house closing the door behind her.

Frisk sighed, he couldn't believe he had just lied to and then kicked Toriel out of his house. Frisk jumped as he heard Chara start talking, "She's right you know, you should be careful around me." Chara grinned as he walked into the room. "You wouldn't hurt me though would you?" Frisk said. Chara stared at him for a second as if debating something. He finally seemed to make up his mind as he spoke up. "I was planning to kill you." Frisk froze when he heard that, but Chara continued talking. "Last night I followed you home, I planned to kill you and anyone you told about what happened." Frisk was finally able to speak as he said " but you didn't, you didn't hurt me." "No" Chara replied, "no I didn't, I was planning to once you started talking to Toriel, but then you lied to her." Chara smiled as he thought about it.

"You didn't tell her what happened, you didn't betray me." Frisk looked at Chara and he could've sworn that he saw a tear in Charas eye. Frisk was going to speak up, but Chara spoke up again. "I would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it or unless they intended to stop me. That guy I killed last night, was friends with my parents, And I promise you Frisk. He deserved what he got." Frisk stared at Chara for second and he couldn't stop himself. He walked over to Chara and hugged him tightly. He wasn't going to ask Chara any questions, he knew Chara would tell him more when he was ready. Frisk was just happy that Chara wasn't a complete maniac. Chara just stood there for a second then squirmed out of Frisks hug. "Okay enough with the mushy stuff. It's gross." Chara said. "Come on the food should be reheated by now, lets go eat." Chara turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Frisk just smiled happily as he followed after Chara. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all' Frisk thought.

* * *

A/N: OKAY! I think this chapter went well. I'm trying to explain a bit more about the characters personalities. I don't think Frisk could ever be friends with Chara if Chara was truly evil, so I'm trying to make Chara a bit softer. Sorry if the characters personalities seemed to suddenly switch I'll try to explain them more in the future. I'll try to update again this week but if I don't just yell at me or something.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale, BUTTTT I do own some dogs who I… M… in love with.

A/N: I'm terrible at making eggs, but hey need to get that protein right?

* * *

Chapter 7: Too nice

Frisk and Chara had just finished eating and they were sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who in the living room. "This makes zero sense." Chara complained "How is it his wrenchy thing can all these amazing things, yet it can't open a wooden lock." "OKAY, first of all it's not a wrenchy thing! It's a sonic screwdriver, and no one is exactly sure why it doesn't work on wood." Frisk told him. Chara just stared at him expressionlessly.

"Okay whatever, but seriously is this all you do all day? This is so boring." Chara complained. "Well what it is you normally do?" Frisk asked him. Chara thought about it for a second before coming up with his response, "Plan how to kill people." He said.

Frisk stared at him for a second unsure if he was joking or telling the truth. "Okay well we that's not really something I want to do." Frisk replied still unsure if Chara was joking.

"Why not" Chara groaned "You seem to have a lot of people at school who hate and bully you, lets kills them. Why is it they bully you anyway?" Chara asked seriously. Frisk was slightly shocked that Chara had figured that out. Although now that he thought about it, it was pretty obvious. "Well you know Flowey right?" Frisk asked. "You mean that asshole from lunch and gym class?" Chara asked. "Yeah him, well at the start of the school of the school year he was bullying one of the younger students, I don't know his name everyone just referred to him as Monster Kid. Somehow Flowey is pretty popular so instead of trying to stop him people just joined in and started bullying the kid also." Frisk explained.

"Okay so they were bullying some kid, what does that have to do with you?" Chara inquired. "Well I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while everyone bullied him. So I stepped in, told them to leave him alone or else I would go and get the principal." Frisk said. Chara groaned. "You're such an idiot Frisk. You should have just let it be." Chara said. "Yes well unlike you Chara I actually care about people." Frisk explained. "Haha, true" Chara chuckled. Frisk gave him a deadpan look before continuing his story.

"Anyway after that, Flowey decided to turn his anger on me, and with it came the hate of everyone else." Frisk finished. "That's kind of a dumb reason to be bullying you." Chara said. "Yes well some people tried to be nice to me, but then Flowey would start bullying them too, so now people either just leave me alone or bully me also." Frisk explained.

Chara stared at him for a second not talking. "I don't get it, you're so nice and yet, you didn't call the police on me, you didn't tell anyone. Why?" Chara asked. Frisk could tell it had been bugging Chara for a while, to be honest he was exactly sure why himself. "I'm not completely sure to be honest." Frisk told him. "I just felt like you had a good reason for it. It's hard to explain but I felt as if you, knew you were doing the right thing. And when you walked up to me, I knew you wouldn't hurt me, that you were actually a good person…" Frisk finished.

Chara looked down at the ground sadly for a second, but then suddenly as if he had just turned into a different person began laughing. "Frisk you are such an idiot. I killed someone! You saw what I did. How could you possibly think that I'm a good person!" Chara practically yelled at him. Frisk stared him in the eye not backing down, "Because all you've done today was try to protect me." Frisk said, and Chara instantly died down. "I mean there's no way I could think you're a bad person when all you did was try to defend me from the people bullying me. Although the way you went about it might have been a little too violent…"

"How could you possibly know all of that about me just from meeting me once?" Chara said slightly shook up. Frisk leaned over on the couch and laid on Charas lap looking up into his eyes. "Maybe you're right and I am too nice, maybe I just wanted to believe you were a good person." Frisk smiled at him. "But after today, I know I made the right choice." Chara surprised Frisk by leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Frisk was surprised for a second, but instead of breaking away he kissed Chara back. After what seemed like forever Chara finally broke away, gasping for air. "Don't you think we are going a bit fast? I mean we basically just met." Chara asked, more out of curiosity than because he actually cared. "Oh who cares." Frisk said as he got up slowly.

"So what do you want to do now?" Chara asked. "Doctor Who?" Frisk offered. "No." was Charas short reply. "Come on let's go for a walk, it's going to get dark soon so we should go now." Chara said. "Sure, just let me run and grab my jacket." Frisk agreed.

After they had both gotten ready they headed outside. Frisk didn't exactly feel like going to the forest after yesterday, so they decided to go for a walk in a park that was close to Frisks house. What neither of them noticed though was that Flowey and a group of his friends were following them.

"What a stroke of luck." Flowey said to his friends, as he spotted Frisk and Chara walking down the street towards the park. He hadn't expected to see them while he was out with his friends, but all he could think about now was that it was time for him to get revenge for what happened in gym class today. "Come on guys, let's go have some fun." Was all he said before he started following behind them.

* * *

A/N: HMMMMMM I'm unsure how this chapter went. I feel like I'm making Chara into too much of a good person. I'm going to have to fix that somehow…. OOOO Foreshadowing. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, bye nowwww!


End file.
